Traught with Owls
by Draconc89
Summary: This will follow the show but it will be a little different in that it will focus on the Gotham couple that Homefront brings to mind and the underworld of Gotham will be exposed to the light.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **AN:** **This is an Alternate Universe but will mostly follow the shows only Traught will be heavy.**

 **Robin's POV**

Now that we are a team and have our own base of operations, we can do more missions but Bruce and the other members of the League keep viewing us as just kids and sidekicks. I have not been seen as such in so long that I am confused by how I should feel about it. I mean the team had gone to see about Doctor Fate's helmet and my best friend had to act as a stand in for the lord of order. Then they came to Gotham, my town to track down Clayface, which we did no problem but I was knocked out by a surprise attack before I could tell them his weakness. When I woke up the team told me Batman intervened to put the criminal down because the rest of the team had been incapacitated and now he told us to hit the showers wanting to talk to Aqualad alone.

Once I finished cleaning up I dressed in my civilian gear including my sunglasses which are a special Wayne Tech design to allow for various types of viewing just like my mask although that is a secret for me and Bruce to keep between just us and Alfred. We bats must keep up our mystique it is only fun that way. I did not want to stay in the mountain for very long back at the mansion I would be able to relax more and train harder than I could here because honestly there is better gymnastic equipment back home. I saw my favorite blonde archer on my way to the Zeta tubes and knowing she is a fellow Gothamite I could not resist one little saying that I knew would throw her off. "Hey Artemis," I called to gain her attention "isn't it good to be free of those that watches all the time?" I asked before giving a crackle and diving through the zeta beam. Oh how those words would haunt me soon.

I should have known better than mention the cursed poem because as I walked back towards home since the zeta beam I choose to come out of was not the one in the Batcave. I quickly noticed a man, in a large coat with the hood up at the exit to the alley, and an owl circling over his head. As I drew level with the man, I saw his white owl mask. I am not ashamed to admit that fear crept into me especially when he put a finger up to his beak in the international sign of silence. I knew exactly what to do as everyone who has lived in Gotham especially those who had been in the circus knew. If you see and owl you do not mention it or act as though you saw it even when you leave the city. That was the law under the Court of Owls, but I live in the house of bats now. I silently swore to tell Bruce when I next saw him. As I turned out of the alley, only my trained ears allowed me to hear the announcement that was the zeta beam declaring Artemis's arrival. I just hoped she had the sense not to chase me right now with them around after my little joke. I quickly allowed my feet to carry me home away from the oldest criminals of the night. I did not want to be here when Artemis got back especially if that member of the court was still around. I made my way as quickly as I could back to the Wayne Manor.

The next morning did not see me very refreshed as I proceeded to train as if the devil was on my tail all day. I went from one piece of equipment to the next never slowing down I barely paused for water throughout the day as I pushed myself to my limits. No matter how hard I pushed the fear and doubt kept coming into my mind. Batman must not trust me enough if he I excluding me from talks with Aqualad. Then of all things I see when I get back to my city is a member of the court. At least it was not a talon waiting for me but I did not ever feel comfortable around any of them. Bats did not mix well with other predators of the night since we are on the side of the angels and stand for justice in one of the most corrupted cities in the world.

I held myself upside down on the rings sweat pouring off me. It was eight o'clock at night and I had not stopped all day. I did a few more flips before holding myself on the rings parallel with the floor. "Just Aqualad he says." I mumble before beginning my dismount as I aimed for one of our floor set punching post. Unfortunately, my aim was off and I stumbled but recovery was a skill I had in spades. I rolled into a backhand spring although there was not enough room and I ended up landing beside the wall hard. I turned and punched the wall without hesitating leaving a decent size dent in the plaster. I grabbed my water and sat down on one of the benches trying to cool myself down from the stress and fear I felt.

Shortly after I had recovered, somewhat Alfred opened the door and cleared his throat. "Master Bruce wishes to see you." He said in his British accent. I could not hold in a sharp exhale in my annoyance.

I followed the gentleman's gentleman outside to the basketball half court. On instinct, I caught the ball that was coming towards me. "What's this?" I spat looking to my mentor.

His reply was simple. "Training, hand eye coordination."

I smirked at that. "One on one?" I asked in return.

He smiled back at me. "If you think you can handle it." My reply was to toss the ball at him the duck around him and score. After that simple game, we were once again cool and back on good terms with each other and I went back to my normal training and patrolling schedule for the remainder of the week of downtime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Robin's POV:**

I woke up with a killer headache and I was in the middle of a desert under a rock at least, but it was still hot as anything else. I used the rock as a support as I stepped out and looked out on the dunes before me. I saw something approaching by the dust cloud that was billowing up so I did what came naturally to me. I noticed the soldiers' uniforms as they made their way past me as I hid amongst the rocks. "Those are Bialyan Republican Army uniforms. What are Bialyans doing in uh…?" I pulled up my holographic computer equipped in my gauntlet. "Bialya? Ok better question, what am I doing in Bialya?" I noticed the date at the bottom of the screen. "In September, what happened to March? I am calling Batman." I said to myself mainly.

As I was about to call on my mentor I had a memory flash of Bruce in his cowl and cape. "Maintain radio silence at all times." He stated clearly.

"Or not." I thought aloud that was an annoying habit I seem to be falling into. I jumped down to the sand and saw a piece of black fabric lying atop a rock. Once I picked it up, I saw that it had Superman's symbol upon it. That is not something you would expect to find in this country.

 **Artemis' POV:**

I woke up looking at a green-eyed ginger in a black costume and the headache did not help either. I quickly got my back to the wall, and I will adamantly deny ever having let out a little squeal as I scurried away from the boy. He began talking so I might as well listen before I kill him. "Hey, it is ok; I am one of the good guys." He stood from where he had been on one of his knees. "You know Kid Flash."

I held in my scoff at his statement. "Seen Kid Flash on the news. He doesn't wear black." I retorted to him.

He looked down hesitantly. "Uh, little unclear on that myself." Then the twerp motioned towards me. "What about you? Green Arrow fixation?"

I took a glance down at what I was wearing and instantly got upset because who in their right mind has a fifteen year old dressed in hip huggers and a high rising shirt. "Who put me in this?" I liked the outfit but mom would kill me if she saw me in this.

He still did not seem to have a spine if his reply was any indication to go by. "Wow. I am not touching that with a 10-foot - uh, so you know how to us that bow?" He asked

I had finally calmed myself down from the rude awakening and the shock of my outfit to reply to his inquiry. "Yeah, my dad taught me... Dad! He must of done this. Another of his stupid tests." My anger flared up at the thought of my deadbeat father.

I could hear worry in his next rapid fire question. "What kind of test?"

My reply was casual and blunt. "He probably wants me to kill you." The look on his face was priceless but I did not get to enjoy it for very long, as we were a high pitch whistle of an artery shell incoming towards the little shack we had been in. He grabbed my hand and we rushed outside just as the shack exploded from the impact of the shell. Tanks and a few jeeps were headed our way in a hurry. I heard the soldiers shouting in what must be their own tongue as they shot at us. I did a diving roll and shot an explosive arrow under the Humvee causing it to blow up and flip before I took cover behind some rocks in the valley we ran into.

As I released another arrow, the ginger ran up and picked me up bridal style. His speed matched his claim of being kid flash. "Sorry, they have got bigger arrows." He said as he dodged around the shells that the tanks were raining down upon us.

"Thanks" I said actually grateful for the speedsters help in escaping the military that apparently wanted us dead.

He seemed to not be overly stressed about the danger as he quickly replied to my gratitude. "Hey I told you good guy remember. Now, not to pry but uh, what's your name and what's this about killing me?" He asked as he ran up the cliff face. Once we came to a stop, he was panting as if he were exhausted. "Sorry, running on empty don't think I have eaten in a while." He stated before he open a panel on the inside of his wrist to reveal an empty compartment. "Been out here over twenty-four hours or my cupboards wouldn't be bare.

Then we heard the sound similar to an incoming shell. A teen landed between us and smacked the young speedster away into the rock wall. I rolled away from him and shot three exploding arrows in quick succession directly into his bare chest. He simply advanced on me as if it were no big deal. I leapt to the side just as he was about to grab me. Luckily, for me, the enraged teen was distracted by a tank shell hitting him. As I slowly started to get up the shirtless teen jumped at the two approaching tanks and started ripping them to shreds. I could not help but wonder aloud. "Who's side is he on?"

Kid Flash came up beside me and asked a very good question. "You want to stick around and find out?" He did not wait for a reply before he once again picked me up and took off across the desert. The boy was so clumsy that he tripped on one rock as he was running down the side of a dune making us both grunt in pain and surprise as we rolled down the sand. Two UAVs flew over our heads before turning around as we stood and making another pass this time opening fire upon us. "Get down." The black cloaked speedster yelled as he flung an arm around me pushing both of us to the ground.

I took aim with my bow from a kneeling position as the drones lined up for their third pass. My aim was thrown off as a voice in my head yelled at us. _Don't worry I am almost there._ My release missed the aircraft and I could not hide the fear that crept into my voice. "Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" I asked the red head beside me as we both stood up all the way.

His carefree reply irked me to no end. "Girls are always on my mind, but they're not usually talking." He did not even have the decency to sound unsure at the end. Then a green girl in a black suit landed in front of us after seemingly slamming the remote planes together telekinetically. "Well, J'onn, the costume looks familiar, but I'm not sure the new bod screams 'MANhunter'." He said sounding unsure of himself.

Her reply was excessively energetic for my liking. "You know my uncle J'onn? Hello Megan, of course you do! You're Kid Flash. Wally and you're Artemis." She explained to us.

The ginger could not quite wrap his mind around what was being said. "Wait, wait, wait. Martian Manhunter is your uncle, is that how you know my name?" H asked very confused.

I could not resist my bored reply. "Your name is really Wally?" I asked without a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Being trained by assassins came in handy sometimes if the boys groan was anything to go by.

The peppy Martian could not help but ruin my fun though. "It's ok we're teammates, friends, I made you cookies." She said happily.

I could not resist my jealous sounding reply to the fool who had been flirting with me this entire time. "You know her?" I said striking the well-known girlfriend-threatening pose. One leg locked out the other supporting my weight and a hand on that hip.

He stuttered through his reply. "N-no, I swear beautiful. Never seen her before in my life. At least that I reme-"

He was cut off by a heavy sigh from the alien. "You've both lost your memories too." She said before looking over to the rising smoke of a battle. "Come on I will fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help."

The ginger that apparently had an inability to keep his mouth shut had to give an exasperated retort. "Of course Robin and super what now?" He asked before following us to find our supposed teammates.

I walked silently listening to the green girl ramble on about how we were a team and I was green arrow's niece as we made our way to where she said our equipment was stored and the sun went down.

 **Robin's POV:**

I decided my easiest course of action was to figure out my mission and get it done. I followed the GPS tagged location in my computer. "I wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here." I thought aloud as I got close to the marker. I divided into the sand and peaked over the top of the dune to see a decent size piece of technology that looked like a scanner survey system from Wayne Enterprises. "Huh, guessing that's why." I really needed to stop that or people may want to send me to Arkham. I peeked over the dune doing a quick survey of the surroundings then leapt down to land beside the machine only for Bialyan Republican Army soldiers to pop up out of cover in the sand.

Luckily, for me I speak Bialyan and could understand when the leader said to his men. "Her Majesty wants him alive!" Then they rushed me in an attempt to capture me. I followed my training and dropped smoke bombs before I went to kicking their butts. One leaping kick to the stomach caused a coughing guard to hit the ground quickly followed by a duel bolas throw tying up two more. Then a flying knee to the chin downed a fourth gun-wielding enemy. The smoke had mostly cleared and I tossed the discs knocking the guns out of two of the soldiers' hand but the third ducked avoiding my weapons so I charged him springing onto his shoulders spinning him around in the loose sand and kicking the two that had charged in at me after losing their weapons. This was the straw that broke the metaphysical camel's back. "Enough! Open fire!" the leader who just happened to be the one that held onto his rifle shouted.

I back flipped to avoid the bullets but the sound of gunfire was quickly interrupted by a familiar voice. "I'll hold that, thanks." Kid Flash declared as he took possession of all five rifles. Then the beating was on Kid Flash with his supper speed and me with my trained Kung Fu. After knocking a few out two came at me with rifles firing, only for a telekinetic wave to slam them back. I turned and observed a distortion above me that quickly became a female Martian. Kid Flash punched an unarmed soldier then grabbed his leg before spinning around and tossing him into two of his charging compatriots. The last one tried to run but a green arrow shot at him expelled a bolas that wrapped around him stopping his retreat. I looked up in the direction the arrow flew from to see a girl in green coming down the dune holding a bow and dressing in green and she was good looking. I went to my best friend and gave him a high five. "KF man it's good to see a familiar face."

His reply was hesitant. "Hey Rob, memory loss?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Six months, let's hog tie these creeps and compare notes." I suggested. The Martian girl explained most of what she knew of the last six months while we gathered up and restrained the Bialyans. "So we're a team?" I asked trying to wrap my head around the situation.

"The four of us and Superboy." M'gann the Martian explained.

I held up the torn shirt I had found. "This must be his." I stated plainly

The Martian girl seemed to be overly peppy again. "Yes! Did you see him?" She asked me.

Before I got the chance to answer her, the blonde-haired girl interrupted our conversation. "I think we did." She said looking to Wally still in the intimidating pose.

My closest friend was scratching his chin. "Feral boy? Some teammate. He attacked us." He said with hurt very clear in his voice.

The blonde was clearly upset with the situation. "He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are."

I decided to cut off this argument before it got out of control by shifting to a slightly different topic. "I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him."

Kid Flash could not help but try to claim the glory. "How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" He asked poking his flash symbol cause his suit to revert to its normal coloration. "Whoa, this is so cool." He stated as he started to repeatedly change his suits colors.

I could not help but try doing the same thing along with the girl in green poking the arrow on her uniform. "We look ridiculous. Quit touching yourself!" She said letting her temper flare up at Kid Flash. "We need our memories back." She stated still not able to hold in her rage.

"I brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far, but I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine." The Martian explained why she pulled us into her mind.

The other girl could not help with her reactions it seems. "You want to paw through our private thoughts?"

The timid Martian replied reluctantly. "I have no wish to intrude, but"

I interrupted her to ease the situation. "We need to hack our minds to grok what happened to us. Got it go." I said casually and it sounded like an order.

Wally gave a casual flirtatious reply. "My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you."

I could not help my sarcastic reply. "Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" I asked as curiosity took hold in my thoughts.

Wally stepped up and took hold of the human girl's hand. "Last six months only, and only what you need." She said as if Wally's presence gave her strength. I could not help the pain I felt deep down just seeing them like that. I watched the memories remembering everything I had learned over the last half a year.

Once the memory ended, we all had the same thought and said the same name at once. "Aqualad!"

"Where is he? What happened next?" I knew I was not the official leader of the team but I was taking charge of this mission until we found our leader.

Miss M was the first to respond. "I don't know. That's the last thing I - we remember." She said softly.

Wally quickly pulled away from Artemis both looking away from each other. "Ehh. We landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur'ahm's been wandering the desert that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills." The red head said rubbing his head trying to alleviate his stress.

I pulled up my holographic computer and started searching for my friend. "Now that I know to look for him. He's close, but he's not moving." We quickly made our way to Aqualad's stationary position.

Miss Martian held the Atlantian in her lap. "I can't restore his memories in this condition." She said in desperation.

I was trying to think as quickly as possible. "He needs immediate rehydration. Call the bioship." I ordered the Martian.

She was clearly desperate to avoid going anywhere that was not towards Superboy. "It's out of range, but you can get him there fast." She said turning towards Kid Flash.

His reply was honest almost too honest. "He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." He said indicating the archer at his side.

Luckily, for him Artemis did not attack him for his callus words. "Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis asked the panicking Martian.

M'gann went off on a short rant in her worry over the boy of steel. "I can't. I have to find Superboy. Six months ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

Wally tried to be a mature voice of reason and explain to Miss M the situation. "Superboy's indestructible. Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like, now."

Miss Martian grabbed her head in pain before she freaked out again. "No! Superboy's in pain!" She flew off running away from us probably headed toward her crush.

"M'gann wait!" Artemis yelled.

I tried to reason with her using logic even though that seemed pointless now. "We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" I yelled at the fleeing Martian. I let out a sigh as we watched M'gann fly away. "Ok, KF go get us some material to make a stretcher. Then we will just have to drag Aqualad to the bioship." I said taking charge of the situation and trying to get the other two to focus on helping our fallen comrade. As we dragged the part fish man across the desert, we kept close to rock outcroppings. I kept an eye on my holo computer the entire time and when we heard a patrol approaching I thought as quick as possible.

 **Artemis' POV**

Robin gave a simple order. "Quick, over there." He said pointing to a spot that would get us out of the approaching patrol's sight and path. The dark skinned blonde was still mumbling in his sleep when we took cover.

I tried to keep him quite but it was not working. "Shh, Kaldur'ahm, quiet now." I told the Atlantian.

Robin made a quick assessment. "We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad koed like this." He explained to us.

Wally could not help but give his own two cents too. "It's not just him. I'm way out of juice."

I knew I might as well tell them my status as well. "And I'm almost out of arrows." I explained grabbing the four shafts in my quiver.

We looked to where Robin had been a moment before but he was no longer there. "Ugh." Kid Flash groaned before he turned towards me. "I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing. Hey, you never said why your dad would want you to ktttk! Me." He stated his question.

I was flustered and had to come up with an excuse as fast as possible. "I got confused by some old movie I saw the other night. About a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend cause he was from a rival ninja clan." I stuttered out.

His flirtatious attitude came to the front once again. "So, I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?" He asked clearly trying to draw my attention.

"Hey, amnesia, remember? Completely forgot how truly annoying you are." I reply sarcastically.

He went on the offensive instantly. "Oh, like you're the goddess of congeniality." He said trying to push me even more.

"Yeesh. Get a room." Robin said as he reappeared beside us.

Kid Mouth could not help the worry in his next inquiry. "Dude, where were you?"

"Breaking radio silence." He stated back casually. We then heard a sound that is constantly driving us crazy Robin chuckling in the distance. Something exploded where the patrol went to investigate. "That's our cue. Move!" We grabbed up Aqualad and took off towards the bioship. Once there Robin set the unconscious hero up with an IV and went about preparing to take off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN: This chapter falls between Alpha Male and Revelation and will mostly be Dick's thoughts and history.**

 **Robin's POV**

Why did I even mention the stupid Court of Owls? I am seeing them everywhere each night. After dealing with the reds invading our home, then that stupid mission in India where the mayor was killed the pieces started falling into place. I have been patrolling and finding people dead they seem to be random but I cannot make myself believe that. Ever since our return from Bialya, the owls have been stretching their talons. Even if they did not kill the mayor themselves, I know that a judge and the former warden of the juvenile detention center was their doing. It has started to freak me out but at least they are keeping their activities hidden by the cloak of night. It was something I could respect even though I did not keep my activities hidden away in the dark. It was another early morning for me since school was under way so I could watch my blonde Asian angel from afar once again.

I honestly could not help it she may be two years older than me but the Asian skin blonde hair and green eyes a combination that is nearly genetically impossible is so good looking that here, I sit watching her beauty as she arrives for another day of education. Her senses must be dulled from the patrols with her mentor and constant zeta travels she does. She has never realized it is I, who is watching her although she has started to realize that someone is watching her. Barbara is starting to get suspicious about my interest in the sophomore but I could care less right now I just need to figure out how I can get close to her.

We do have the same math class at least but it does not help if I am considered a social pariah but then again so are she and Barbara. I am the little guy who prefers gymnastics to football leaving me wide open to be called a circus freak. The girls are pitied and mocked because they are here on scholarships. They are both smart and motivated to prove they deserve to be here but because they choose to study, more than they choose to party it is difficult for them to be around most the kids here at Gotham Academy.

Here being a snob is expected of most of the student body. We have all the normal groups you would find in any public school they are just richer than most and compete with what they have especially when it comes to cars and rides to school. I mean nobody comes in a stretch limo anymore but Bentley, Mercedes, BMW, and Audi are all present each day. I ride in whatever Alfred wants to drive that day and we pick up Barbara on the way, but Artemis is left out of the show because she walks to school, which is both good and bad for me. Good because I get here before her and can watch her arrive. Bad because if we rode together we could talk more but that would be a problem since we would have nothing to talk about until she learns my secret identity and even then, I doubt she would want to talk to me for hiding it from her. I am lucky Barbara has not caught on to my double life yet.

The bell rang so I made my way to my homeroom with Barbara where we would have to watch the news like always to prepare us to be the leaders of this fine city or so that is what they tell us. I was not expecting anything out of the normal reports but when a murder in prison happens and I hear my name I start to focus, but the reporter has already moved on to the stock market. In which the mention of Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises appearing to be in negotiations once more due to the frequency of meetings between Bruce and Oliver, but that is not true they just like to talk about the league without anyone from the league looking too close and Oliver makes a good scape goat for the involvement of Bruce Wayne in League affairs. They never again mentioned anything related to the prison murder for the rest of the news report.

The day dragged on and on it felt like it would never end and I did not have a chance to check the news because on lunch I was called to a mathlete meeting and after classes were done, I had to practice with the gymnastics club but appearances must be maintained. I was the top gymnast and the best mathlete on campus so I actually captained the mathletes although there was a rule preventing me from being the captain of the gymnastics team. I could live with that I was being groomed to take over an even greater team and eventually replace my mentor as one of the seven leaders of the justice league. It was scary how planned out my future was by Bruce. He wanted me to finish high school then off to college and my own solo superhero career. After I finished college, I was supposed to take a role in Wayne Enterprises then eventually I was going to take over the company for him when he retired from public life and take over the role of the big bad batman when he could no longer perform his duties as the Dark Knight. I had to head out on patrol shortly after I finished gymnastics the coach and captain pushed me to what they thought my limits to be. I mean double summersaults were easy as walking for me. I leaned to walk upon my hands well before I figured out how to walk on my feet. The uneven bars were the closest thing I could access as a civilian, but I belonged on the trapeze well above the earth that humans were forced to tread upon. I wanted to fly but I could not show off too much or else I would blow my cover. I hated taking easy some of the time I wanted to let the Flying Grayson in me come out.

My mom, Mary Elizabeth Loyd, was on the raised in the circus like the rest of her family, but left the life to be normal and made a living as a dental assistant. Then when she met my dad, Jonathan Grayson, the young hotheaded Romanian trapeze artist of the Flying Graysons she decided to run away with him and leave everything she had to go back under the big top to fly. They eventually married in the center ring and shared their kiss flying high above the witnesses that was the rest of the troop. I always loved their story it brought me happiness to remember the way they lived. Graysons are meant to fly and bring happiness to the throngs of people that are drawn to the circus. My parents never wanted for more than the life of a carney once they were together. I was a little bit of an accident in that I was not fully planned for. I was the cause of a tour losing the headliner for one season. I was raised in the circus like generations of my family before me. My parents were the greatest performers to ever grace the trapeze. They showed no fear whenever they were up in the air and were smarter than most everyone around them. They instilled those same traits into me during my training.

My father taught me to plan especially when he had to catch me after I tried to do a quadruple summersault for the first time. My mother was more an opposing influence she wanted me to push my limits and try new things. I learned a few skills from the other members of my extended family that was the carneys of Haly's Circus. I learned sleight of hand and pickpocketing from the clowns. One of the escape artists that joined for one of the American tours with us showed me how to pick locks. Then there was the misadventures on a European tour where I was shown how to hotwire and break into a car by the fire breather. So not all my skills may have been legal but by my eighth birthday, I knew how to get into and out of trouble. I did possess some useful legal skills though. My intelligence that I got from my mother was very prominent. I could speak Romani, English, French Farsi, Mandarin Cantonese, Japanese, and Russian. Arithmatic was nothing to me. I enjoyed using computers whenever I got the chance. The forums I went to taught me some less than legal means to gather information. I would sneak away from the circus and go to the public library in the city that we were traveling through. I got a lot of reading done and I usually never made it outside the nonfiction sections. The knowledge that I gained there was awesome. Then my life changed forever on Haley's final visit to Gotham although we never knew that was how it would be upon our arrival.

We got in on a Thursday morning. Everything was planned to be simple we set up the big top. I went with the other kids and started to set up our flyers around town. I was tasked with the high spots because only I could climb and leap around the city as I could. Once we distributed the flyers, we all gathered back at the camp for lunch. Those who had to help with the side shows got ready the rest of us were free to do as we liked including explore or encouraged to work in the other way of doing things with our less than legal skills or if we were able we could perform on the streets to help raise money. With my knowledge and wide variety of abilities, I could do either. Tonight I choose to help by working as a violinist on the streets. It was quiet and allowed me to get away from the others because they would make fun of me for doing this since being a Joggerin' Omi is not looked kindly upon.

While performing in one of the shadier parts of town I saw her for the first time an Asian girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Her beauty caught me so off guard that I missed a few notes on my violin. I decided to try to catch her eye by increasing the pace of my playing turning the soft melodies into a fever pitch of a fiddle. Her eyes graced over me causing my smirk to appear as it always does and I received a wink from her and saw her go to work as she began to relieve the poor foolish normal citizens of Gotham of their wallets. She had grace as she flowed through the crowd mainly picking out of the outskirts or those who had already donated to me. I did not mind her tactics since they did not interfere with my work. If only I knew that this would be the last time, I would hold a violin in many years. Once I got back to the circus after hoping onto the rooftop highway that was my favorite way to travel around any city.

I heard poppa Haley arguing with someone when I got back to the camp. I watched as a guy came out dressed in a pressed suit. He pointed at Haley with rage on his face. "You will regret that. Do not forget that your people preform dangerous stunts and are put into life threatening positions." He said with a snarl on his face. "Accidents can happen even here, because Gotham is the toughest town around." The guy said before he walked away chuckling darkly to himself. I went back to my family's trailer and went to bed after turning in my earnings into the collection pot by the big top. I got to bed early since it would be a long day tomorrow.

I got up early and helped my dad check the ropes for our act. I then went to the front and started to work by helping the sideshow performers. It was fun and easy work all I needed to do was tumble around pointing out attractions for the gillies. It was a Chinese gig but still worth it most of the time. I could scope out the crowd and point out the less than reputable ones for a quick cleaning by the other younglings. I fished up my duties and went to go get changed into my outfit for the show but a gaucho, one of the ropers children, stopped me. He was a blocking the path to our private trailer in the backyard. He tried to strike me only to meet air as I flipped around him only for his gang of fellow gadjo to grab me. They had never liked any of us that had long histories with the circus. I used my acrobatics and the training given to me by my fellow Roma to escape their hold and give as many licks as I took. Poppa Haley came around the corner just as their ranks broke apart and retreated. The ringmaster of course grabbed me and did not look happy about it. "That is enough Dick, you are grounded." To a Grayson that was the worst punishment you could give.

I was not allowed to fly tonight. I would be only preforming on the ground never going higher than Peanut, the elephant's, back. I nodded my acceptance of the man that I viewed as my grandfather choice. He was kind enough to let me preform at the very least. It was known around the circus that if you fought others you would be set on the sidelines for the next show. He knew that I would never attack anyone or else my own parents would ground me. I got changed into my uniform and put on a pair of clogs to prevent my shoes from getting dirty as I went to the beast wagon to see Terry and let him know I would be riding him tonight.

My animal friends were always kind to me and the other Romas, because we always helped them the most and treated their wounds. Terry was the tiger and my favorite of the cats. I got him out of his cage and groomed him up to his finest. My father came in as I was finishing up. "Richard, Haley told me about the fight and I agree with him even though you did not start the fight you still fought back instead of running away or planning out an escape like I taught you. They may have been gadjo but fighting with your fist is not our way." He said putting a hand on my head.

"It is not fair poppa." I said miserably as I sat cleaning the tiger after he had walked out of the wagon. I lead Terry into the big top. We were preparing for the parade to entertain our guest before the start of the actual show. I of course was riding bareback on Terry. The parade went well and I went out with my fellow Roma and the animal trainers for our en douceur show. It was something to do although my body ached to fly.

After our performance, I stepped back behind the scenes to watch the show. My mother came up to me and rubbed my head affectionately. "I am sorry you cannot fly with us tonight my little Robin. All of us will fly for you tonight so sit in the cubby and watch us." I smiled at her for her kind words brightened my day.

I settled into the cubby to watch the show. It was an amazing show the finale rapidly approaching, but I noticed the guy lines that we set up were smoking and fear settled into my heart. As I saw my cousin preform our signature move, the quadruple summersault flipping away from my parents on one swing to be caught by his own father as his mother managed the swing. The guys snapped causing the swings to sway out of alignment. John's father Rick caught him but only just barely which over strained the main line. I knew what was coming and so did the ringmaster. He ordered the band to play Star and stripes forever. The clowns rushed into the side rings and started to act out funny skits some of the zanies even went into the crowd to distract them from the tragedy that I was watching. The main gave way with a loud snap and my family plummeted from the height down to the ground with my aunt and uncle holding my cousin tightly between them trying to shelter him from the impact and my father and mother falling beside them. I watched in horror and my mother's eyes never left mine through their entire fall. I ran to them as they hit the ground tears pouring from my eyes at the sight of my family's blood all around me. Poppa Haley came up to me and pulled me out of the gruesome sight. The crowd was herded out of the tent by the zanies and my fellow Roma came, covered the bodies, and wrapped me in their arms giving me comfort as blue lights flashed into the lot and approached the big top.

I was miserable as the officers swarmed into the backyard keeping us from getting away. One of the men with a graying mustache and hair came up to Poppa Haley and me. I could not speak because of the sight that had been burned into my mind. "Are you the man in charge?" He asked Haley as a stern looking woman was rapidly approaching the three of us.

"I am taking this gypsy boy with me." She said grabbing my arm causing me to yank back away towards Haley. "I am from child services and he is to come with me so that he can be placed into a home before he has a chance to escape with the rest of these circus freaks." She said clearly with disdain in her voice as if she would become marime just by touching me. More words were exchanged but I did not pay attention to what was being said but I son found a bag put on my back and the woman dragging me to an old beat up car. She took me to a prison and dragged me into the office. "This boy needs a place to sleep he is unfit to be with normal citizens." She told to another nasty looking woman. A nod was all that was given to condemn me to a world of pain for the foreseeable future.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN: This is going to pick back up with where the last chapter left off in present time. In addition, brown coats should pay close attention for a few laughs.**

 **Robin's POV:**

I had to stop myself right then or else I would force myself to relive the curse of my memories of my time at the juvenile center. I shook my head and refocused on leaving practice without getting too much attention. I made my way out to the gymnasium and into the men's locker room. Unfortunately, for me the football team had just finished their own practice and was coming in to change right as I finished getting into my school uniform. "Hey look it is the circus freak." Dan the quarterback said with a smirk. He and his gang surrounded me before I as Dick Grayson had a chance to escape.

"Hello Daniel, what can I do for you and your muscle bound friends." I said with a hint of a condensation in my voice. I really could not help it he was a bully and wanted to make others suffer so he could feel better about himself. I despised people like him. All he wanted was to make others feel pathetic even if he was the pathetic one. I could blow my cover and get out of the situation but Bruce would be upset with me if I did that. Therefore, I learned to grin and bear the pain in addition, like normal I would just have to deal with it again today. I just wanted to beat him to a pulp. The muscle bond fools surrounded me and were quickly approaching ready to strike but some luck was on my side as the special teams coach came in to check on his guys.

He happened to be a math teacher so he held Dick in high regard. "Mr. Grayson now that you are changed it would be good if you see yourself out of here." He said in a stern tone. I was so thankful for that save now I could easily escape into the black. I wanted to be free in the sky. I could care less if the land was burned or the sea was boiled.

I nodded to him as I passed and made my way out to meet Alfred. I climbed into the car without saying anything. For once Alfred did not ask how my day was and just drove us back to the manor. The silent trip back to the manor was welcome to me. I needed to get my mind into the present and not fall back to the horrors of the past before I go see the team. "Alfred I will be down in about half an hour after I finish my homework." I informed the Wayne family butler once we pulled into the garage and I climbed out of the car. I did not wait for the elderly gentleman's response before I decided to head up to my room and get my homework done quickly before a simple dinner then head to the cave to see my friends. It did not waste much time as I worked on my schoolwork.

I took off to the cave after a small meal from Alfred since I did not feel like waiting for Bruce to come home from Wayne Enterprises. I saw Conner watching static on the television and heard Megan in the kitchen cooking like normal. Kaldur was sitting in a chair near Superboy reading a book most likely on avian life. I hated having to hide my identity from my friends on the team but it was Batman's rules. It was disgusting but it was not worth losing my position as the protégé of the greatest detective in the Justice League. I knew everyone else's secrets but no one was allowed to learn any of mine. I went into the training room and got onto the uneven bars. I let myself flow through one routine into another. Here I was able to let my skills out and enjoy the exertion of a true work out. I went straight from the uneven bars flipping over to the rings. My silent workout actually allowed me to work up a sweat. I enjoyed the struggle to keep silent as I pushed myself harder than most could but I was not alone for too long.

Artemis came in and started shooting her arrows at the targets without even taking notice if anyone was in the room before she started firing upon the unmoving targets. I was in a handstand on the rings watching her unload her quiver. I wanted to go down there but I could not bring myself to do it. The sweat started to come down my arms and brow made me relies that I did not chalk my hands before I got onto the equipment. I would not be able to maintain my position on the rings for much longer. I wanted to hop down and talk with her but clearly, she was not in the mood to talk. I flipped up into the rafters only leaving the chains of the rings swinging in my wake once Artemis had released another arrow.

She swung around trying to locate me as I hid in the dark away from her sight. I moved around behind her as I travelled above her head. It still amazes me that no one seems to think in three dimensions. They always forget to watch out for attacks from both above and below. I dropped down to the ground and placed a hand on her shoulder. Not the smartest thing I have ever done. She flipped me over and had her bow pinned to my throat. "Robin, what are you doing?" She demanded in surprise.

I lifted my legs around her neck and flipped her off me onto her back. I rolled forward pinning her. "Well I was in here when you arrived and I thought we could spar with each other using the whole room as the arena since there is enough equipment around to make this a slight challenge for both of us, unless you are too scared to try." I explained challenging her, as I knew she would not be able to resist.

Just as I knew she would she fell for my slight trick. "You are so on boy blunder." I could not resist the smirk before I used my grappling hook and flew up to the dark rafters and started to maneuver around in the dark. Artemis wasted no time and started to fire trick arrows up to bring light to the dark space that I enjoyed, so much. It was difficult for me to keep ahead of her hunting me. I let out a crackle and flung one of my birdarangs at her.

It hit her bow, exploded into a cloud of smoke that I took advantage of, and flipped her pinning her face down on the floor. "That is one point for me." I said into her ear before I disappeared back into the shadows. This was going to be so very fun for me.

She let out a scream of rage. "Fine then first to pin the other ten times wins." She yelled and hid away from my sight. I could not help but chuckle as I swung around on all of the equipment and laughed while dodging her arrows. Our friendly game continued for some time with both of us laughing more and more as time went on. The game took a turn when our laughter drew the rest of the team's attention.

Wally came rushing in and was caught with an arrow net. "I caught Wally does that count?" Artemis called to me. The others went and hid behind various obstacles around the training room.

"I am sorry but you must remember that the wager is personal between us archery girl." I called back chuckling as I knew bringing up a nickname from her sister would upset her. The others did not wait to join us in our game. Aqualad and Superboy did not go for stealth at all they just went after others while Miss Martian went into camouflage mode and tried taking us out while she could not be seen. The game lasted until everyone was panting from exertion. I kept track of the score between Artemis and I it was almost funny. The score ended up being I pinned her twelve times, to her getting me on the ground eight times.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Author's Note: This is going to focus on the episode Revelation.**

 **Robin's PoV.**

I was sparing with Kaldur out of boredom while in civilian wear. Captain Marvel and Zatara observed our combat when Conner and Megan came in followed by Wolf. I could not resist being a little troll at this opportunity. "You know they're a couple, right?" I said to my dark skinned comrade.

His reply seemed to be humorous compared to his normal stoic attitude. "I believe I knew before they did." He said smiling before we noticed Artemis and Wally walking in not arguing with each other and Wally was not stuffing his face for once.

I nudged Kaldur nodding towards our two other teammates entering the room. "Do we tell them?" I asked our fearless leader.

He chuckled before shaking his head. "It is not our place." He gave as a reply in his monotone voice. He did not care for expressing much emotion in his speech but since English was not his first language it did not surprise me.

They walked up to us and Wally could not stop his mouth from running. "So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why's he still here?" The ginger asked pointing at Captain Marvel who stood munching on a chocolate bar beside the magician. "And why's he eating my snacks?"

Before anyone could reply to the speedster, the zeta tube activated announcing my mentor's arrival. He wasted no time or words like usual. "Computer, national news." The report that came up was showing Cat Grant in Metropolis with a giant plant creature destroying the town.

I asked the obvious question. "Should we get out there?"

Batman's response was as filled with emotion as always. "No, the League will soon have the situation under control. That is not why I am here." was his simple response. He continued to start an explanation. "According to your Intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' blockbuster formula to Kobra."

Wally could not help his mouth as it started running. "Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra venom."

I jumped in to keep some of my mentor's anger off my closest friend. "Which the brain used to create his animal army."

Conner being the simple straightforward guy that he is felt like interjecting his two cents. "And upgrade wolf."

Megan gave something a little more meaningful to the discussion with her interruption. "The brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve penitentiary."

"Batman, is it possible that plant thingy is on Kobra venom, too?" Artemis asked bringing attention back to the dark knight.

Batman pulled up an image of cellular structure. "I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. The vine's cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences. Unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide." Kaldur said in his own calm tone.

"Exactly, it is now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning." My mentor replied to the team's leader's statement.

While they were talking, I began hacking on a hunch that there was more at work here than meets the eye. "You got that right. Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham city, Paris, Star City, Taipei," I could not say more before static overtook all the news feeds I had pulled up and set to display on multiple holographic screens.

"Dude" Wally fused at the now static displays.

"It's not me. Someone's cutting in the satellite signal. All satellite signals." I explained as I tried to figure out what was going on. I stopped typing and froze when I heard knocking on glass along with a voice that will always haunt my nightmares.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement From the Injustice League." The Joker said as he panned the camera over to six other villains.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit." Count Vertigo explained to the world.

The insane clown brought the camera back to face himself. "But the longer your governments wait, the more we get to have our jollies." He said before letting loose with his creepy laugh and ending the transmission.

Batman touched his ear activating his communicator. "Roger that, Aquaman. The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that." He explained to the king of Atlantis.

I went back to hacking so that I could review the ransom demand and identify the bad guys. "Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan, seven heavy hitters. Probably behind nearly everything and everyone, we've faced." I declared trying to regain my calm after seeing the opposite of my mentor once again.

Kid Flash could not stop jumping to conclusions. "There's your secret society."

The blonde Asian then chose to mumble her thoughts. "Not so secret anymore."

Kaldur then made a thoughtful assessment. "Perhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer."

Of course, Kid idiot jumped to a conclusion that was not accurate. "Yeah, that was their mistake. Right now, I say we go kick some plant creature butt"

Batman put his foot down on the matter. "The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team." He explained

Wally was not too thrilled by the senior detective's response. "Ah man," he said softly only to receive a hit from our archer.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it." The cowl covered figure explained to us only to be questioned by his fellow member of the Justice League.

"You realize what you're really asking them to do?" Zatara asked my mentor.

His reply was simple like he is at times. "They're ready."

The easily confused speedster could not stay silent about this though. "Ready? Ready for what?" His quick mouth earned him another strike from Artemis. "Ow! Will you cut that."

His rant was interrupted by the blonde. "Hello Wally, if the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?" She asked him directly.

His reply showed that his brain did not work as fast as his mentor's did. "I don't know. I guess we'll" This time she cut him off in a less violent manner by pointing at the screen still displaying the Injustice League and realization finally dawned on the ginger. "OH."

The magician relented to the great detective's wisdom. "Well, Batman, I trust you're correct." He said with hesitation in his voice.

Batman replied with skepticism. "I trust you can locate the enemy."

"Indeed, Wotan's informants suggest sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled." He said to my mentor before looking towards me. "Robin, if you will provide a holo-map, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity." I pulled up a holo-map of the globe. He approached it and prepared to cast his locator spell. "That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system." He said as a red blip appeared on the globe.

I locked the coordinates into the computer. "Coordinates locked in, the Louisiana bayou." I said triumphantly.

Aqualad being the leader spoke next. "We are on our way." He ordered and the team hurried off to get changed into our uniforms and head for the enemy.

As I was checking over my gear while we flew, I heard Wally pause from stuffing his face to ask Aqualad a question. "What's in the duffel?"

The Atlantian's reply left out speedster confused, "Plan B." was all he revealed.

Megan let out a groan as if she were sick causing her boyfriend to inquire if she were all right. "You all right?"

She gave an annoyingly short reply. "Dizzy"

"Martians get airsick?" I asked in confusion.

My best friend had to put in his own assessment. "She does look a bit greener than usual."

The confusion continued with Miss Martian's reply to us. "Not me her."

"I feel fine." Artemis spoke up in her own defense.

Finally, our green-skinned teammate clarified what she meant. "Not her, the bioship. She's trying to shield us, but" before she could say more we were it by something and sent tumbling through the air and into the swamp below. Something started pulling us down below the water. Then some ripped a hole into the roof of the ship. "Uhh! He's hurting her." Miss Martian moaned before Conner punched the face that was looking through the new hole and water started pouring in.

I put my rebreather in and heard the Asian say something that would have had me laughing if the situation was not so dire. No, no way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row." That was the last thing I heard before doing under the water.

Miss Martian opened a hole for us to escape out of in the bottom of the hull. (Out, everyone out.) Aqualad commanded.

We swam to the shore and watched as the bioship sank below the surface of the water. "She's in shock. She'll need time to recover." Miss M said giving us a report of the ship's condition.

Before we could do anything else, we were assaulted by nauseating waves of pain and I heard Wally address and identify the cause with one word, "Vertigo."

"Count Vertigo to you, peasant." Came the stuck up royal fool's reply.

He let up with his powers long enough for Superboy to get to his feet in an attempt to charge our opponent but he was punched in the face by Black Adam. Luckily Aqualad used that same distraction to get water from the swamp and swing it into the misplaced noble.( Robin, Miss Martian, disappear. We will keep them busy. You two fulfill the mission objective.) Aqualad ordered over the telepathic link.

I faded from sight and headed for the target checking my wrist computer for directions to the target. After walking for some time, we were almost to our target. (I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others, Should we?)

(Sorry that is not the gig.) I interrupted the Martian. (This is.) I said telepathically as I pulled a branch back revealing the enemy stronghold. (The Injustice League central control system. Looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide.) I explained over the mental link to keep from revealing our position.

Apparently, it was pointless when I heard a familiar voice speak from behind us. "Well hello." I spun around only for vines to come out of the ground and wrap around me lifting me off the ground and cutting my chest and arms. Ultra-Humanite's aim must have been thrown off by Miss Martian because he shot the plants freeing us I took off at a sprint ignoring my wounds to escape from the evil plant lady. "Sorry, Boy Wonder, I'm putting an end to your little reconnaissance mission." I heard her say before I was forced to use my gymnastic skills to dodge Poison Ivy's attacks.

I stumbled from the blood I was losing out of all the small cuts across my body. I watched as vines prepared to scour me only from them to be shredded by my partner. (Robin, she's made contact.) Miss Martian said telepathically as she hovered where the vines just were while camouflaged.

(Artemis?) I asked in confusion of what the alien was saying.

Her reply was simple and cleared up my confusion. (No) She sent the bioship into the villains that were flying over our heads freeing our friends distracting the Injustice League allowing us to get back to our mission. I heard our team fighting as Miss Martian flew me up to the control plant so that I could plant my explosive discs onto it to eliminate the threat of their plants worldwide.

We stood side by side, as the tower exploded into flames and fell. I was unable to resist a little quip at the damage. "Timber" I said with a smirk. Ivy's response was a scream and to throw vines at us which M'gann took care of only to be shot from behind by the Atomic Skull.

I had to dodge more beams that are radioactive from the flight suit-wearing villain. I then heard the bone chilling voice of the Joker. "Children, children foiled our plan. Inconceivable, unacceptable retributionable." He turned his head to the side and put his hand up beside his face before continuing. "That last one might not be a word, so sue me." Whom the heck he was talking to at that last part I may never know.

I rushed to help Miss Martian up from where she fell as I heard Vertigo issue an order to the Injustice League ignoring the mud and blood mix that cover my chest. "Kill them, kill them all." We were forced to run from the renewed attacks of the skull.

I threw some of my discs at Wotan just before he shot lightning at the whole team pinning us down. When I regained my senses, the Joker was looking down at me before he spoke a few scary words to me. "Wonderboy, you are mine." I could no longer focus on anything other than my opponent or I would become diced and sliced boy wonder. He gave out a chilling laugh in a pause from trying to cut me into ribbons. "Always wanted to carve this bird." I dodged the best I could but I felt a few more slices come through my armor before he got distracted by a batarang knocking one of his knives away meaning that my mentor had arrived to save me. I was so relieved that when he backed off I slumped down to the ground not focusing on anything else. I heard an Angel shout my name before I lost my hold on consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **AN: I hoped you enjoyed the taste of Daddy Bats last chapter. This chapter takes place mere moments after the last one and I think I will make my divergence from the story line of the shows and start some Traught with Artemis's point of view**

 **Artemis's POV**

Once Dr. Fate released Kaldur, the team went to discuss the mission with our mentors but we did not get that far as I heard Batman shout for his protégé. "Robin, open your eyes." He seemed to be pleading with the young man. His cries brought all of our attention to him in an instant. No one dared to move once any of them saw that the red covering the youngest member of the team was not from his uniform. "Lantern, come and carry Robin back to the cave now." The Dark Knight ordered.

The green lantern did as Batman ordered and took off caring the dynamic duo as fast as it was safe for Robin to be moved. I could not help but want to go with them and watch over the little bird. The rest of the team made their way to the Bioship and Megan pushed it, as fast as she could for most of us needed some kind of medical attention after dealing with the Injustice League and we all worried about our youngest member even though he was the most experienced of us all. The trip back to Mount Justice was silent for the entire trip not a one of us made a sound even the loud-mouthed kid flash kept quiet. Upon arriving, we all made our way to the med bay and went in expecting to see Robin but he was not there.

We noted some bandages were missing and that one of the bedsheets was covered in blood. I feared for the life of the youngest member of our team. We all seemed to be attempting to push our worst fears aside in relation to Robin by tending to our own wounds as best we could. Conner was just shaken up from his fight with Ultra-Humanite and Black Adam. He did have some bruising and slight burns on his chest from Wotan's electrical attack. Aqualad seemed to be less hampered than the Krytonian probably due to his Atlantian physiology along with combining with Dr. Fate to deal with the end of the fight. I was jealous of him for being away unharmed. I suffered for bruised and possibly cracked ribs. Miss Martian had some decent sized second-degree burns on her body but she could hide them with her shapeshifting. Wally clearly broke his arm in the fight and would not be of much use to the team in the coming weeks while it healed although he would heal faster than a normal person like Robin or I would. Black Canary helped stitch up the cuts we had and wrapped up broken bokes with a minimal amount of talking. It was obvious to anyone that none of us felt like talking at all since our minds were on the missing member of our team. Aqualad took Miss Martian to help him file a mission report since she was the only member of the stealth unit to be present at the cave right now.

After hours of worry, the Zeta tube announced the arrival of Batman. The whole team assembled before Gotham's hero with solemn looks upon their faces. He cleared his throat before we even began to find the courage to question him. "I reviewed the mission report that you submitted and I feel your performance was satisfactory. About Robin's condition, he is stable but has suffered severe blood loss. He will recover but it will take before he is ready to return to the team and training. Wallace, Agent A says you may visit him in a few days once he has regained consciousness." The Bat finished addressing Kid Flash before he turned around and left out of the Zeta tube.

I pulled Megan with me as I headed towards the kitchen. "M'gann what happened out there that caused all those injuries on Robin?" I asked desperately of my normally green-skinned friend.

She looked afraid of me for a moment. "We were attacked by Ivy and Ultra-Humanite causing some of the injuries on him. I was able to divert the attention away from him but he pushed himself to his limits against them. Then the bioship recovered enough to free your group. With your team free, we went back to our mission and climbed up to the plant tower. I was able to see that he was bleeding at that time but I did not know how badly. He flew about the control plant placing his explosive discs everywhere. He must have been pulling at his wounds from Ivy's attack on him the whole time. Once we blew up the tower he had the energy to give a quick one word joke then dodge the Atomic Skulls blast that sent me to the ground but He was pursued by Joker and from what I saw he did not fare too well." The Martian explained clearly fighting tears from falling at her distress about our injured comrade. I did not enjoy thinking about the pain the team must be going through.

I nodded my thanks to the Martian. "Thank you for telling me Megan. I am going to head home and see mom." I told to my green-skinned friend before I walked towards the Zeta tube. Once I got through I walked toward the exit of the alley but I was stopped by a man wearing an owl mask before I could escape from the alley.

He held his palms up showing that he meant no harm. I stopped walking a safe distance away. "We are sorry about the injuries you and the boy wonder incurred against the scum of the Injustice League." He said softly to me keeping away from me. "We will be seeing you both very soon as the next Talon selection are coming up and every Talon must be motivated to perform. Try not to stress about it too much or we shall have to dispatch your sister along with your annoyance of a father. Once the son of gray is in our grasp, you will be offered a place along with the Huntress. We actually hope you will take up her former title given time." The man explained to me before he turned and walked out of the alley and disappeared from sight.

I wasted no time in running home and screaming for my mom once I got there. I ran up to her and hugged her as I cried ignoring the pain from my ribs as I did so. "I am here Artemis." She said softly rubbing my head as I cried with my head in her lap. Once I got my sobbing under control, she made me look u at her. "What has my little tigress so distraught?" She asked me causing my breath to hitch at the thought of losing the young member of my team to the court of owls.

Once I again got my breathing under control. "I was stopped by a member of the court tonight. He said he wants both me and Robin to come to them. You would be look after and father would never harm us again. Jade may even be safe with us." I mumbled out trying to explain my worry.

"Artemis stop talking this instant." The former Huntress said sternly. "We will never speak of this here. We are in Gotham and the court is not to be discussed. I shall hear no more of this do I make myself clear?" She asked finally with worry cracking her voice. I mutely nodded in reply. "Good if you must think on this do so silently in your room with the doors and windows locked." The fear was palpable in her voice but it was easy to understand why. No one lived if they challenged the court at least not for long. It made one wonder why Batman never went up against them. It could be that they kept the dark knight unaware of their actions or even that they helped other criminals to cause trouble for the bat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **AN: This continues where the last left off.**

 **Artemis's POV:**

I had been struggling thinking on the words that the Court left me with. They were after both Robin and me together and nothing would stop them unless we died I already knew that much. It had been two weeks since then and no one talked to or saw Robin since the mission against the Injustice League. We were all worried about the youngest member of our team. I mean it was obvious he had been hurt bad, but he always looked stronger than the rest of us even if he did not have any super powers.

I sat on a bench in the campus courtyard and saw Dick Grayson he had been away from class after some goons jumped him a few weeks ago. That freshman seemed unapproachable to everyone except Barbara Gordon. The commissioner's daughter seemed stuck to the younger boy's side most days. One could be excused for thinking that they were lovers even if those two adamantly denied it. Both of them held themselves with certain poise but where Barbara's seemed to be forced, Dick's came naturally and became most evident when he navigated through the crowded hallways. He never touched anyone as he went about his day. I could not match his grace as he flowed through the halls of Gotham Academy and I underwent training to be an assassin. I admit I am jealous of those movements just like Robin's skill.

I finally figured out the meaning behind the owl's words. The only son of grey left in the world left held the name of Richard Greyson ward of Bruce Wayne. I sat and watched him hoping to unlock the reason why the Court of Owls wanted him. I wish I could talk to Robin about this he knew how to find the information and could hack the security at the drop of a hat. I watched Dick throughout lunch when I heard the distinct sounds of gunshots and the screams of my fellow students. I went on high alert n an instant but noticed that I was not alone in my alertness. Both Dick and Barbara went rigid and reached into their jackets for something.

They froze when the door to the courtyard snapped open. Men dressed as common thugs with the exception of owl masks on their faces came in carrying assault rifles, firing rounds into the air to gather everyone's attention. "Everybody on your knees cross your ankles and put your hands on the ground in front of you. Once we find whom we seek, the rest of you can go about your day like normal. Now eyes on the grass if I see an eyeball it receives a bullet." The leader of the thugs explained to us.

They each had a picture with them and started checking the blonde girls and dark-haired boys yanking their faces up as they went. I knew who they were looking for in an instant. The two of us were far enough apart that it would take a little time between finding one of us and the other but they would clearly get us both in the end. They came to me first roughly pulling up my hair and comparing my face to the picture for a long time. "Yo boss, we found the girl." He called dragging me to my feet and wrapping something around my wrist.

The leader walked over and smiled pulling my face up to have a good look at me. "I don't really care about leaving her untouched anymore now that I have seen her exotic appearance. She would be wasted on some Gypsie boy with no knowledge how to tame a cow like her." He said with a weird smirk coming over his face. "The boys and I are going to have to spoil you so that your boyfriend will never be able to stomach looking at you again." He looked like he was about to say more but before he could a scream came across the courtyard and a small figure kicked him below the belt then as the man tilted forward and held himself a punch was delivered to his face sending him flat on his back. "Grab him he must be the target." The leader moaned in a higher than normal voice while holding himself and rolling on the ground.

Dick instantly seemed to realize that he was I trouble and tried to run toward me only for half the goons to charge at him and tackle him but it appeared that he hesitated a moment before the dog pile was upon him almost as if he wanted to actually attack them instead of allowing himself to be taken. He seemed to lose all the power and skill he had when taking out the leader and simply shut down barely putting up any resistance from the brutes.

The gang beat him unconscious and dragged the two of us to the school entrance. A van sat idling the thugs threw open the door and tossed Grayson in the back. "Get in on your own or we force you after stripping you of all your clothes." One of the thugs said as two others helped the still whimpering leader into the van while Dick started to stir,

I glared at the leader but climbed into the van nonetheless. I slid over to the barely conscious Son of Gray. Once the rest of the goons climbed in we started speeding off. "Artemis, are you ok?" He mumbled to me when he sensed that I came to sit beside him.

I could not help but give a chuckle. "You are the one struggling to stay awake you should not be worrying about me." I complained to the freshman. He did not respond but it was obvious that he did not let his guard down especially when one of the goons approached us as the van was stopping. The thirteen year old tensed as the man came to us.

He had a dark sneer upon his now unmasked face. "It is time to meet your new masters little boy and if you do not behave then the slut will be hurt more than we are already going to hurt her." He seemed to be about to say more when the doors were ripped open and a knife flew in and embedded into his shoulder.

A dark laugh came from a man who stepped into the van and threw throwing knives into all the goons' hearts killing them instantly. He was wearing a black ninja outfit that clearly hid a full body set of lightweight Kevlar. His eyes were hidden by yellow lenses and his form seemed to be covered in feathers with the layout of the suit he wore. The attacker had no shortage of weapons with two crossed swords on his back, a vambrace in the shape of an owls face on his left wrist that clearly held extendable claws, throwing knives across his chest, a wristband of needles on his right wrist and that was only the weapons that could be seen. "Let's go owlet, and fledgling assassin I do not have all day to wait on you." He said with a heavy European accent while tossing a knife in the air looking at me with a cold stare even with his eyes hidden by his mask. A scowl appeared on Dick's face as he got to his feet and climbed out the van. I followed him and the masked man out of the vehicle and into a warehouse. The man escorted my classmate and me to the back of the warehouse and down some steps into the basement. Both Dick and I stood back and the Talon secured us against the wall. "I will be back once I have disposed of the fools and their van." He said before leaving us alone in the dark room.

We did not speak for the longest time after being left alone. I finally broke the silent oppressive feeling that seemed to be overwhelming us. "Grayson are you awake over there?" I asked hoping for a positive response.

It took him a moment before he responded. "Yeah Arty, I am still with you for now at least." He mumbled clearly not all there with a concussion affecting his thought processes. He was clearly trying to stay focused but it was not working very well. "This is not going to go well. They want me for my skills and make me into the new Talon along with securing the Grayson bloodline." He mumbled out while trying to stay focused on speaking. I kept trying to process everything he told me in his stupor. It defined mind boggling to say the least. The Court of Owls wanted to make this former circus prodigy into an assassin and they wanted his bloodline too have the greatest assassins for the rest of time. I watched as he struggled to stay awake. "Mis, I need you to keep talking to me." He mumbled out trying to focus.

I froze at what he said. There is only one person who calls me Mis, and his name was Robin the boy wonder. I looked over at the boy beside me. How had I not figured this out before? I go to school with my youngest teammate. "I am not laughing about this Grayson." I nearly screamed at the boy stuck to the wall next to me.

He gave a dark chuckle while he busied his hands with the chains. "I am not laughing either." A scowl clearly showed through the pain revenging through his body. Obviously, his pain seemed to be increasing. He was not giving up on anything and that was not something that he should not be forcing himself through this the kid is only thirteen.

I struggled to resist the urge to continue to scream at the boy beside me. He was my teammate and in some serious pain but he acted like there was nothing wrong. I could not understand how he continued like this just like how he acted when Red Tornado's siblings attack Mount Justice. Nothing ever seemed to trouble the boy for long. He took everything in stride and never showed his true emotions. I could just tell the smile he always wore and the jokes he shared with Kid Idiot were a fragile mask and even now, he is holding back. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened and in walked the Talon. "Have you come for our heads now?" I asked sarcastically.

The talon looked at me before removing his hood and shaking his head. His hair color was as black as Richard's and he had deep hazel eyes that spoke of knowledge beyond his years. "My name is William Cobb, but you Richard may simply call me pappy since I am your great-grandfather after all." He explained to the rattled boy wonder who stared at the man before us with fear leaking into his expression. I found myself unsettled more by Robin's reaction than by the Talon's words.

 **AN: I am sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. Yes, I am leaving it at a bit of a cliffhanger but that is because you deserve to have something to read but I will continue it before too long. I hope you are ready to see his training start and Artemis will not be with him from this point or she might reply with where you think I should send her.**


End file.
